A Lover's Quarrel
by Dreamed-a-dream07
Summary: Bella hates Edward Cullen for humiliating her in high school. Years later not so shy Bella happens to run into the infamous womanizer once again. While he is eager to make amends, Bella would rather watch him burn alive. Although suddenly hating him is a lot harder than she had thought... Especially when he wont leave her alone. AH future LEMONS. ;]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So EdwardxBella of course, but it should be interesting for them to be a bit hasty. Makes the lovin, a whole lot better ;p Warning! Future LEMONS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Im not Stephanie Meyers, Im sure you scholars have figured that one out. lol **

"Well are you going to call Mike?" Alice had been grilling me with questions for what seemed like centuries. In reality it had been 30 min, I was being a bit of a drama queen.

"No Alice, I don't want to." I sighed. I had repeated that sentence more than 3 times and still she wasn't getting it. We had been laying on my bed side by side for the past hour, just staring at the ceiling and talking. The storm outside made it impossible to go anywhere so I was stuck here, being interrogated by my best friend. Of course, for her this was normal. I was beginning to think she took pleasure in my discomfort.

"How do you expect to get a boyfriend if you wont even put yourself out there?" Alice chided.

"Thats exactly the point Alice, Im not looking for a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. I mean not that I was against having boyfriends or anything. I just find being alone rather easy I guess.

"You are definitely in denial." Alice rolled to her side to face me and poked my cheek.

"You are definitely annoying." I swatted her hand away.

"What about that Edward Cullen?" I didn't even have to look at her to know that she was beaming as she said that. I had mentioned a total of 2 times how I thought Edward Cullen was attractive and Alice assumes I want to marry the guy. Plus everyone thought Edward was hot, because he just was. No one knew much about him, other than the fact he comes to school looking like a greek god on a daily basis. Im only human.

"As if he would ever even consider me." I scoffed.

"Dude, you're ridiculous." She rolled over on her back and let out a deep sigh.

"Why don't you ask out Jasper?" I teased, nudging her.

"Shut up." She pouted, crossing her arm. When it came to Jasper Whitlock, she was no pick up artist. He asked her for a pen once and she just stared at him. If I remember correctly, Alice cried for three straight days about the whole situation.

"Im still mourning over the death of our almost love." Alice sounded dream like.

"Oh yes." I laughed sarcastically. Alice couldn't even hold her own giggles back.

"Well if I talk to Jasper, you have to talk to Edward." I heard the wicked smile in her voice. I turned over to face her and she peaked at me from the corner of her eye.

"You are really going to talk to Jasper?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you talk to Edward."

"You first though." I narrowed my eyes at her. I was making sure she wouldn't bust out any mischievous moves on me. She was always so good at that, even when we were kids. Once when we were 8 somehow she convinced me into eating dirt. To this day I have no idea how. She's evil. But I love her.

"No problem." She smirked turning on her side so we were face to face.

"Fine you have yourself a deal." I smiled confidently putting out my hand for her to shake.

"Oh yes I do." She shook my hand giving it a squeeze.

The next morning I woke up to the rain tapping at my window. The wind made my windows shudder softly. I didn't want to get up, this was the perfect weather to miss school. I knew that if I didn't show, Alice will have thought she won. We wont be having that. I thought for a wild moment, maybe she was actually going to talk to Jasper. Meaning I would actually have to talk to Edward. My stomach twisted in knots just at the idea. What do you say to Edward Cullen? He would probably roll his eyes at me and just walk away. I was inferior compared to him.

I focused on getting ready, in more of a way to comfort myself. Thinking about Edward made me all nervous and depressed. Alice honked when she arrived to pick me up for school. This was a routine of ours since I had no car. Leaving my dad Charlie a brief note, just in case he got home early, I hurried out the door.

As I entered Alice's car I could already tell just by her air that she was still smug.

"Is that a new shirt?" Alice asked skeptically as she backed out the driveway.

"Yes." I blushed.

"All dolled up I see. Preparing to lose are you?" Alice bit back a smile.

"I see you're not even wearing mascara this morning. Preparing to chicken out perhaps?" I glared at her.

"Oh it's on Swan." She took her eyes off the road briefly to narrow her eyes at me.

"Just drive Brandon." I grinned shaking my head.

We got to school in record time. The rain had turned into a calm drizzle. I took a glance at myself in Alice's car mirror as did she. I tried to act like it didn't effect me but in reality I was down right freaking out. She wasn't going to talk to Jasper right? No. She was joking right? Momentarily I considered backing out and begging her but quickly shook the idea. Alice took a moment to dig in her purse, she pulled out her mascara and began applying it in her mirror. Oh god, she was so going to do it.

"Nervous Swan?" She took a moment to wink at me. I realized I had been staring. I tried to cough to disguise my nerves but I had a feeling my panic stricken face had given me away.

"Cullen's car is here. No waiting till tomorrow either." She said sounding distant as she focused on retouching her make up.

"That's if you actually do it." I corrected her, shifting in my seat.

"Oh I will." She shoved her makeup back in her purse quickly.

"Okay." I breathed. We got out the car and Alice seemed rather eager to get into the school. She was walking much faster than me, and I watched her in half awe and half disgust. I was not prepared for her to actually talk to Jasper. She had been avoiding him for months! Now all of a sudden, we make a stupid deal and she's willing to just walk up to him. Ridiculous! I knew she found pleasure in my discomfort. Damn her. I sped up to catch up with her as we entered the building. The halls were full as always, people waiting for the first bell ring. Alice pushed passed everyone and continued down the hall. If I was correct, she was heading for Jasper's locker. My breathing hitched as I watched her. I followed in disbelief, stumbling over my own feet more than once. More than one person tried to say hi to me and I waved them off rudely. I was in some sort of daze, some dream like state. As Jasper's locker came into view, I saw him standing there. His hair was a blonde wet mess, his curls seemed a bit deflated. He stood with his locker open looking down at a binder he was holding. Alice glanced back at me, a nervous smile spread across her lips. I stopped in front of some random person's locker so I could watch from afar in shock. Alice stopped in front of him and he looked up immediately. I couldn't hear her from here, but what was the point. There she was talking to Jasper, now I really had to talk to Edward. I was already in full panic attack mode. Making fool out of myself wasn't something I looked forward to, especially in front of Edward. I felt like I was going to vomit. I turned away from Alice and Jasper, not caring what was going on over there. I groaned and rested my head against the locker. Why did I agree to this? I should have known better. I was already plotting on ways to get out of it, maybe fake an illness and get sent home? Or just simply leave? I cursed my shy awkwardness. Why couldn't it just be easy for me to talk to people?

"Excuse me." A smooth velvet like voice interrupted my inner monologue. I sighed a bit irritated and looked up at the stranger. I almost passed out. There he was, with all his hotness. His bronze hair was wet from the rain, it fell into his face more than usual. His green eyes were bright with confusion, I could see the light pinkness in his cheeks and nose from the cold. I opened my mouth but I failed to speak any words.

"Are you okay?" He raised his eyebrow and I just about fainted. Get it together I chanted. I blinked rapidly composing myself.

"S-s-orry. Um, didn't know this was your locker." I breathed unevenly. Great conversation starter, I was very disappointed in myself at this point.

"Well yeah... It is." He smiled a tiny smile. He seemed unable where to go with my weak attempt at mingling.

"My locker is so close to yours. How is we've never talked?" I laughed nervously. I surprised with myself for trying to keep it going. I felt stuck, like I couldn't walk away even though I was totally capable.

"Yeah that's true." He glanced a few lockers down to where my locker was. I was more than pleased to see he knew where my locker was, without me having to point it out. Aha, he _does _know I exist.

"You're quite." He shrugged, glancing at my locker one more time.

"So are you." I stared at him blankly.

"Guess we figured it out." He chuckled, and I got lost in the sound. Whoa, he was way too much to handle. It wasn't even fair.

"Guess so." I giggled. We stood there in silence for a second as I searched for something else to say.

"So maybe we can change that?" I bit my lip, not anticipating his response. He looked down at me in disbelief, only making me think the worst was to come. Stupid Alice and her stupid deal. How would I come to school now? With the embarrassment of rejection following me around. Was it too late to change schools?

"You don't have to answer that. This was me trying to have a conversation and I failed. That's why I stay quite. Can't embarrass myself if I'm quite... Well besides the fact that I trip... quite a bit. Sometimes over thin air. Its a problem to say the least." I rambled on like an idiot. His expression became amused and I looked down trying to hide the blush that tinted my cheeks. I was just about to walk away when he finally answered.

"I didn't mean to make you think I'm rejecting you, I'm just not sure what you're asking." He clarified giving me a crooked smile.

"Neither am I." I laughed bowing my head.

"Maybe I should ask instead?" He smirked and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"S-sure." I tried to shrug casually.

"Can I have your number?" He reached in his pocket for his phone.

"Yeah." I looked up through my lashes, unable to make full eye contact without looking like a tomato. I shyly gave him my number and he saved it to his phone.

"I'll call you then." He winked.

"Cool." I replied lamely and quickly removed myself from in front of his locker. I walked down the hall in a daze. My class was the other way but I didn't care. Since when did I have such a big crush on him? I passed by him everyday at school. I never sat wishing to speak to him, but the way I acted back there you could have sworn I've been madly in love with the guy for years. Edward just had a way about him I guess.

School passed in a blur. I avoided Alice just to torture her. I knew she had seen me talking to him. She was probably dying with curiosity. I do admit I couldn't wait to hear what Jasper said but I handled curiosity much better than Alice. She was probably about to explode. A smile spread across my lips at the thought.

That was 4 years ago and I never got that call.

**A/N: Anyone excited to see a very bitter Bella? Tell me what you think! I would appreciate it greatly loves! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized that maybe I should give you a bit more to go on, seeing as there has been a lot of questions. So I decided to update early! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephanie Meyer :) **

When graduation finally came around, the shackles were loose and I broke free.

My little encounter with Edward had been picked up by some nameless nosy person. Soon after that the whole school was buzzing with inaccurate versions of my brief conversation with Edward. Suddenly I was a slut, I was stalking him, I cheated on him with a guy named Bill etc. The imagination put into these rumors disappointed me to say the least. Edward didn't mind, he encouraged it. When I asked him to speak up, to defend me, he pulled a smart ass move. I assume because his friends were near, either way he's been on my shit list ever since.

"Don't be a creep Bella. I'm not even your boyfriend." His friend sent the message, as he watched from afar. He couldn't even speak to me face to face, he had people speak for him. Edward was a spoiled, arrogant prick.

He played along with the rumors, he was the reason everyone stopped talking to me. He was the reason I got called things like bitch, slut, whore. I waited patiently for the verbal abuse to die down... it never did. He made me sick. Luckily I had Alice as always, who to this day is my protector. All the high school nonsense really took its toll on my self esteem. Though now days I feel stronger than ever, maybe even a bit tougher.

High school was behind me, I was over it. Now I lived in Seattle in a cozy little apartment with Alice. I was a part time student at a local community college, I even landed my self a job working for the local newspaper...Well as a secretary for now, but still I loved my life. I loved the simplicity of it, the absolute joy in my boring none complicating life.

Today there was no rain, the sky stayed a dull grey. Alice was busy with Jasper and I didn't want to tag along. Being a third wheel really screws with someone's day. Instead I took a walk to the local coffee shop, it was only a block from our apartment. I had become a regular costumer there. It wasn't a busy a place, it was usually calm and quite. As I predicted, it was a slow day when I arrived.

"Hey Bells." Tanya smiled at me from behind the counter, her bubbly welcome reminded me more of Alice not really Tanya. Usually Tanya was hunched over the counter reading a magazine, she always looked fairly uninterested in whatever was going on in the cafe. I mean she should because, well she works there. It was just her and some guy I was unfamiliar with working today.

"Hey Tanya..." I said slowly. I was a bit startled she knew my name, usually she would just give me a weak smile and greet me with something like 'hey girl!".

"What can I get you?" She all but bounced.

"Just what I usually get Tanya... Medium coffee. Black." I raised an eyebrow at her as she twisted excitedly while she took my order.

"I'm sorry, I'm sucha dud! Just really happy today that's all!" She laughed as she prepared my coffee. I was rather uninterested at this point. I had a feeling she just wanted me to ask what has her so ecstatic.

"Why is that?" I sighed a bit annoyed.

"My boyfriend is in town!" She squealed. Tanya went on and on though, I only caught the boyfriend part and checked out the conversation. I was definitely not interested. I tuned her out and pretended to fix my watch on my wrists, along with swiping away the invisible dust on my shirt. The smile that was on my face was not one that was sharing Tanya's excitement. I was laughing _at _her. I couldn't help it.

"Ugh I just can't wait to go home to him." She wrapped up her little speech finally handing me my coffee. I payed she rambled on some more, I pretended to listen and then I sat down. I relaxed into a seat in the corner, I pulled out my kindle out of my purse and got lost in Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice. Occasionally people would walk in but I paid little attention. At some point I looked up and the coffee shop was no longer slow, instead people lined up in front of the counter. People sat reading, talking. The noise wasn't bothering me, I was able to tune it out. Well until he walked in. Then suddenly it was much too fucking loud in here.

The door pushed open and a cold breeze tickled down my spine. At first I didn't recognize him. He walked in and I was taken off guard by his good looks. He was tall lean, a bit muscular. His bronze hair was a mess, but it seemed to be cut like that purposely. Whatever the reason it looked fantastic. His skin was flawless and his bone structure was that of a sculptured god.

He wore a leather jacket with a black t shirt and dark jeans. I smiled ogling him but then his eyes met mine and my smile was long gone. As soon as my eyes locked with those bright green orbs my lips parted softly and I let out a quite gasp. Edward Cullen, we meet again. His eyes flashed with realization when he saw me. Quickly I gathered my belongings and took a long sip from my coffee. I fearlessly glared at him. How dare you come into my town... Looking all sexy. Fuck him and his ridiculously handsome face.

"Bella?" His lips murmured but I couldn't hear his voice. I began towards him, smiling a devilish grin. Oh yes Edward it's me. He seemed relieved that I was smiling so he gave me one of his heart throbbing cooked grins. I didn't let it effect me, nope not today. Not ever again. I was going to simply ignore him and just walk out, but what he did next baffled me. He winked at me.

It was like I was standing in front of his locker all over again. It was like he was taunting me. Oh it was a joke was it? Instead of passing him I came to stand right in front of him. People seemed unaware of our little exchange, they walked around us not caring. My face was bare inches from his, I daringly stared him dead on. This time Edward was nervous, he shifted uncomfortably and searched my face for answers. He was scared and I liked it.

"B-Bella, how-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm doing fine Edward. You don't look too well." I bit at my lip innocently.

"What?" His eyes were confused. In that second I bawled up my fist and gave a good sturdy swing at his crotch, releasing gently. I made sure every bit of him had felt the strength of my fist. He yelled out in pain and leaned over as he held himself.

"Yeah you don't look too good." I laughed coldly. Now people were definitely staring. Edward almost fell to the ground in pain. I smoothed out my shirt and walked right out the coffee shop. Feeling rather pleased with myself I must say.

* * *

"You did not!" Alice just about exploded off the couch when I told her. Her big blue eyes were wide but she smiled from ear to ear.

"I did." I stated triumphantly. We sat on the couch relaxing and watching tv. Alice told me about her day with Jasper. How they had a romantic lunch date at this Italian place, how she just loves him more and more with each day. Maybe I hate having to listen to her stories because I'm jealous. Either because she is having fun without me or because I longed for a romantic relationship.

Alice was lucky, her relationship with Jasper wasn't just a regular boyfriend, girlfriend thing, they were soul mates. Like destined to be together shit. How does one just come across love like that? I always hid my jealously quite well. Our little deal in high school landed her the love of her life. They attended every dance together, homecoming, prom, the whole shebang. While I pretended not to care. No one ever asked me out again or even flirted with me. The rumors had really screwed up my rep.

"You are my hero!" Alice clapped as she shook with laughter.

"He got exactly what he deserved." I sighed happily relaxing into the couch. I put my feet up on the coffee table. Alice scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Where did that even come from?" She was still giggling.

"I don't know, it was all coffee and adrenaline." I shrugged.

"Oh I think it was much more than that." She sat up and stared at me. She was beaming .

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're bad ass Bella."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm serious! All that shit you had to go through really toughened you up!" Alice got up from the couch to grab something from the kitchen. I sat pondering what she had said. It was kind of true, I had really changed a lot since high school. I mean since I lived with Alice even my fashion sense was better. Alice returned with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She poured both of us quite a bit, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing Alice? "

"We are celebrating!" She answered as if she was making perfect sense.

"Celebrating what?" I asked still clueless.

"You're still a dud that hasn't changed. We are celebrating you, idiot! The new and improved you!" She bounced with excitement. Yeah, the new and improved me. I couldn't argue with that. I sat up reaching for my glass.

"Cheers." We clinked our glasses and I took much too large of a sip.

I woke up with a hang over. I was sprawled out on my bed. My hair was tangled in knots, sticking out in all directions. God, I felt beautiful. I squinted, trying to see around my room but the day light was giving me a headache. I groaned and shoved my head back into my pillow. There was someone knocking at the door. There was no way in hell I was capable of getting that.

"Alice!" I called groggily.

The knocking became louder.

"Alice!" I tried again but no answer. Who ever it was, was just going to have to come back later. I rolled over and held a pillow over my head to muffle the pounding on the door.

"Bella I know you're in there!" The knocker yelled as they continued to harass my door obnoxiously. I threw the pillow to the floor as soon as I heard that. My whole body froze and my eyes shot open in shock. I knew that voice. How did he find me? What did he want?

Why was Edward Cullen at my door?

**A/N: Please continue to tell me what you think, I really appreciate all of your reviews. They were very helpful! How did you like this chapter? :]**


End file.
